


From the Deep

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drowning, M/M, Mutual Pining, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: Poe meets two mermen. One wants to kill him. One wants to kiss him.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	From the Deep

He wouldn't have believed it had he not seen it with his own eyes. There, among the crashing waves, a mer beast. A creature from the depths that meant to do him harm. Poe had been minding his work, retrieving the nets he had cast when something bumped his boat. He stumbled a bit, but figured it wasn't anything to be worried about. Probably just a bigger fish that had been trying to take advantage of his catch before he pulled it out.

But he was bumped, much harder and then the waves suddenly turned choppy. The clouds above had begun to darken when they had just been clear and bright. Then Poe saw it rise from the water.

Skin white as the moon. Hair black as the the deep from where it came.

With a raspy roar, it commanded the oceans and toppled Poe's boat, knocking him into the water. While he struggled to find his bearings, he felt something sharp sink into his arm. He didn't know if it was claws or teeth but he fought it off anyway. He was at a disadvantage here but he had been in scraps before. He tried to wait for the right moment. Poe let the monster sink in even deeper to his flesh and pretended to lie limp, letting the creature gets its guard down so that he could get a better idea of their shape.

The thrashing stopped and Poe was sure now that those were teeth. With all the strength afforded to him, he raised a fist and landed a blow. Given that he was drowning and underwater, it wasn't as powerful as it could've been. But it was still enough to stun the mer beast. To make certain, Poe took out the knife attached to his leg and swung again. He didn't know what he hit but now there was even more blood in the water.

He was smacked by a dark red tail that retreated and Poe was left there, trying to figure out which way was up. He broke the surface with a choked gasp and looked around for his boat. It had been capsized and a little beaten but wasn't destroyed. The seas returned to their previous calm and the sun broke through the clouds.

The only thing Poe had as proof of his encounter was the bite mark on his bicep.

* * *

A year after and Poe was still on the hunt for that beast. Since then, a few had caught glimpses of it, but only Poe had the displeasure of coming so close to it. He swore he'd never let that thing hurt anyone ever again. Poe knew he was lucky. Had the tides turned just a bit, he'd be dead. It was another one of those days, Poe alone on his boat, the waters calm.

He was armed with a spear, ready to take down the mer beast the moment it showed itself. And today was the day. He knew it the moment the clouds turned back and rumbled. Poe grabbed his weapon, ready this time.

Or so he thought.

The waves got choppy again just as before, but they soon turned even more turbulent. The creature rose and this time even higher as a water spout lifted them into the air. It gave Poe a menacing look and a hiss and Poe felt an itch at his back. He turned and saw a giant wave bearing down on him. Before it could take him out, he turned back and thrust his spear at the beast. Poe watched as it sunk into the beast's chest and then his vision was blocked by the deluge of water.

He was falling, or maybe he was spiraling to the side. He could even be rising. Poe had no idea which direction he was going. Only that he was in fact moving. Poe was a strong swimmer but even the best couldn't move against an act of nature. But he'd done it. He had killed the monster. If he drowned now, at least he had that accomplishment.

All of the air had left his lungs and he couldn't stop the initial suction of water. He tried keeping his lips tightly sealed down but that wasn't all he had to worry about. If he could get his brain to stop swirling for a moment, he could figure out where he needed to go. If he could stop his vision from darkening...If he could...

Poe choked, unable to hold his breathe anymore. It got even darker. The something was pulling him. No, it was holding and carrying him. Poe felt something thick wrap around his waist. Did octopi eat people?

Whatever it was, it felt gentle. And the water was cold but this was warm. Poe closed his eyes, thinking this might not be such a bad way to go.

And then he was choking up water, coarse sand under him and the setting sun at his feet. But he didn't see any of that. What he saw was the face of a gorgeous angel. Poe tried to talk but his throat was still raw from choking up salt water.

He wanted to thank them, to ask where he was, how long he'd been out, where was his boat?

"What's your name?", he asked instead, the moment his throat was cleared.

"Finn."

"Finn", Poe repeated like a prayer, something precious. With a groan, he lifted himself a little on his forearms and turned his head away to look at where they were. He vaguely recognized these trees. This was an islet, not too far from home. If his boat didn't survive, he could make the swim, although it'd be quite the distance.

Then he turned back to Finn and smiled at his lovely face again. He noticed he was shirtless, which was a nice thing to notice. And then he noticed the scaly, bright blue tail below his waist, which would've been a nicer thing to notice first. Poe froze, unable to tear his eyes away from it. Partially out of shock but also the blue was so vivid and iridescent, he couldn't look away.

"That's a...that's a very um, pretty tail you have there. Nice and shiny."

"Thanks. It's for luring prey."

Poe knew he'd follow that tail in a second if he saw it. And how quickly the thought came to mind scared him.

"You're a...a mer beast? One of them?"

Finn frowned, but he didn't look angry. "We prefer to be called mer folk. At least in human tongue."

"Human tongue?"

"You wouldn't be able to pronounce it in our language." He paused for a moment. "I know you've already met one." He eyed the bite mark on Poe's arm. It had faded a bit but was beginning to look like something he'd carry for the rest of his life.

"I met a beast. A monster. He's one of you?"

"A mer, sure. But he's sold his soul for power. And he's using it against you humans."

Poe thought about how the waters moved to their will. How the sky got dark. As he was realizing just how strong this enemy was, a loud splash came from the water. Poe looked up while Finn looked away in embarrassment. A bright yellow tail rose from the water and slapped down, causing another big splash.

"I've...I've gotta go", Finn said. "Can you make it home alright?"

"I'm a man of the sea", Poe said confidently. "I'll manage."

Finn smiled and turned to roll himself back into the water. Poe couldn't help but grin at the sight. He was sure that Finn was much more graceful in the ocean. Once submerged, Finn gave Poe a wave and then swam off, presumably with another mer bea-mer folk, Poe reminded himself. Finn and the other one with him were mer folk.

The one who had attacked him was still a beast.

As they swam away, Finn ignored all of Rey's scolding. He was swimming in the clouds right now. And nothing could bring him down. Even Rey could see that. She rolled her eyes, giving up on lecturing him for now.

"So? What's that sailor's name anyway?"

Finn stopped short and Rey frowned, confused.

"...I didn't get his name."

Rey cackled so hard she was turning flips in the water. Imagine pining after someone for months and then not getting his name!

**Author's Note:**

> this is another oneshot i could see turning into something more but don't hold me to that for another year at least


End file.
